The Sun Also Rises
by awfffsome
Summary: Ao final de uma guerra, o sentimento de vitória logo dá lugar à dor e a perda. O que resta, agora, é a superação.
1. Is this fine? I'm not fine

**Nota da Moon: **E aí temos o prólogo da nossa long para o projeto Long Time No See, da seção RHr do 6v. YAY! Queria dizer que é muito mara escrever com a Fê porque a gente sempre pensa igual, então nunca tem briga HAHAHA. E queria agradecer a ela por ter aceitado essa ideia louca de escrever em conjunto. =) Agradeço à Yah(.)Bout (tá assim porque o fanfiction é chato) por ter betado e também à seção sidekicks, sempre linda, que me faz escrever. Amor eterno a vocês, seus lindos!

**Nota da Nanda:** haha, primeiro de tudo eu sou obrigada a fazer um [2] na nota da Moon, porque eu ainda estou impressionada com a nossa sincronia! Fora que é ótimo ter alguém que se entende tão melhor do que eu com a Hermione =) E também gostaria de agradecer à seção, porque são todos lindos e maravilhosos e me fazem até escrever longs, e isso é uma proeza das grandes! 8D Vou ser brega e dizer que vocês estão no meu coração xD

(ps - O link pro perfil da Moon tá no meu perfil :)

* * *

**The Sun Also Rises**

Prólogo – Is this fine? I'm not fine.

* * *

Ron olhou ao redor d'A Toca como se não a reconhecesse. Parecia haver anos desde que pisara ali pela última vez, no casamento de Bill. Mas o que o fazia estranhar sua própria casa não era o tempo que ficara afastado, ou mesmo a quantidade razoável de coisas parcialmente destruídas que ela agora abrigava - provavelmente fruto de uma visita de Comensais da Morte procurando pela sua família após sua fuga da mansão dos Malfoy com Harry e Hermione. O que estava diferente, acima de qualquer estado físico em que a casa se encontrava, era o clima. Embora houvesse quase dez pessoas amontoadas na sala e todas elas contribuíssem com sua parcela de ruídos, o cômodo parecia extremamente vazio e silencioso.

A ausência de Fred era gritante. Era difícil olhar para George, largado sobre uma poltrona com os olhos fixos em algum ponto do chão, e não encontrar o gêmeo ao seu lado, puxando alguma piada ou brincadeira que faria sua mãe ralhar com os dois ao final – e, ainda assim, era impossível não olhar. Era como se a cena contrariasse a coerência e até mesmo a decência de uma forma tão devastadora que ele se obrigava a olhar repetidamente, só para ter certeza de que não era sua imaginação. A ausência das risadas dos gêmeos era ensurdecedora; ver apenas um, e não dois, doía quase fisicamente. Então Ron percebeu que o que ele sentia não devia ser quase nada comparado ao que George sentia. Ele podia estar quebrado, mas o irmão estava destruído.E o coração de Ron vacilou uma batida quando percebeu que George nunca mais seria o mesmo.

Quase tão doloroso quanto encarar aquela cena incompleta, era encarar sua mãe. Enquanto George parecia devastado só com um olhar inexpressivo, Molly exibia todos os sinais do quão destruída estava. Seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos, Ron sabia que ela só não chorava porque não conseguia mais. Seu pai tentava ampará-la, abraçando-a desajeitadamente, mas suas olheiras profundas indicavam que ele não estava muito melhor que a esposa.  
Ninguém na sala parecia capaz de falar. Bill apenas abraçava Fleur, sem dizer ou fazer nada, ora ou outra lançando um olhar preocupado à mãe. Charlie não estava ali. Tão logo haviam chegado, ele se precipitara para o quintal, chutando uma cadeira ao passar. Durante uns dois minutos, foi possível ouvir barulhos bruscos vindos do jardim, e então, de repente, tudo silenciou. Percebendo o quão incômoda era aquela falta de atividade sonora, Ron começou a desejar que Charlie voltasse a destruir coisas. Percy também não estava ali. Ficara apenas andando pela sala, por breves instantes, sussurrando palavras ininteligíveis e lançando olhares exasperados ao redor; por fim, em silêncio, ele desaparecera escada acima.

Ginny, por sua vez, encarava a lareira sem piscar. Não parecia notar nada ao redor, nem mesmo Harry, sentado desconfortavelmente ao seu lado. Ron conteve um suspiro triste, pensando que não era necessário ainda mais tristeza naquele cômodo. Ginny sempre fora mais próxima dos gêmeos do que ele. Na realidade, agora que pensava a respeito, Harry se tornara muito mais irmão dele do que a própria família nos últimos anos.

Sem perceber, buscou pelo olhar da nona ocupante da sala. Hermione estava meio afastada, encolhida em uma cadeira. Ela parecia meio deslocada, e Ron não pôde deixar de se perguntar o que naquela cena não parecia fora de lugar. Definitivamente, se é que havia algo de certo ali, eram provavelmente as presenças de Harry e Hermione.

Como se soubesse que ele procurava por seus olhos, Hermione ergueu a cabeça. Ron se permitiu perder o fôlego por um instante, e então respirou fundo, não sabendo exatamente o porquê de querer encará-la, agora que ela retribuía seu olhar – mas não conseguia desviar também. Mesmo sem querer, com aquele gesto ela parecia trazer-lhe uma paz que ele não experimentava havia mais de um ano. Então Ron apenas a encarou de volta, sem nada dizer ou fazer.

Hermione encarou os profundos olhos azuis de Ron, sentindo o seu coração apertar ainda mais. Ron. Seus cabelos ruivos caíam sobre sua testa franzida, e sua expressão de mais completo desalento era torturante. Ron. Não conseguia parar de olhá-lo. Mesmo com toda aquela dor, era de alguma forma estranhamente reconfortante tê-lo ali. Ron. A única coisa que a mantinha sã naquele momento. Apenas Ron.

Com muito esforço, desviou os olhos dele. Sabia que tinha que fazê-lo. Não podia ficar ali; não agora. Tinha de partir, e por mais doloroso que fosse, tinha de ficar longe dos olhos azuis que tanto amava. Seus pais a esperavam, mesmo que não o soubessem, e ficar ali, entre os Weasleys reunidos e dividindo aquela dor - que também era dela, mas de alguma forma não a pertencia - a angustiava profundamente. Era egoísta e absurdo, mas ela tinha uma certa inveja de Ron. Apesar de estar ali, chorando a morte do irmão, ao menos ele tinha a sua família, alguém para compartilhar seu sofrimento. Hermione sabia que eles a tratavam como um membro dos Weasley, mas ela não podia evitar se sentir extremamente deslocada. Sentia que, naquele momento, ali não era o seu lugar. Precisava apenas de coragem para partir, e a presença de Ron tornava isso quase impossível.

Olhou para Harry e Ginny e a inveja novamente a invadiu. Queria ter Ron assim, próximo, aquecendo-a, e poderia tê-lo, se não tivesse se isolado intencionalmente. _Era necessário_, pensou mais uma vez, tentando se convencer do fato. Se tivesse os braços do ruivo em volta dela, nunca mais iria querer soltá-lo. _Eu preciso ir_, disse, mordendo o lábio, enquanto lançava um olhar de soslaio para o garoto que amava. Agora ele encarava o chão, desolado, e Hermione teve de resistir bravamente para não andar até ele e abraçá-lo. Ela precisava ser forte.

Com esse pensamento fixo em sua mente, levantou-se. O movimento atraiu o olhar imediato de Ron, mas ela não se atreveu a encará-lo. Engolindo em seco, atravessou a sala silenciosamente em direção às escadas sem olhar para trás. Sentia os olhos do ruivo perfurando-a e suspirou. Ele não podia ser insensível agora para eles brigarem e tornar sua partida mais fácil? Ele podia não olhá-la com aqueles olhos deprimidos, cortando o seu coração com cada nuance de suas íris? Ela podia simplesmente não amá-lo tanto por alguns segundos?

_Não, não posso_, concluiu com mais um suspiro, subindo os degraus depressa. _Nunca pude_. Alcançou o andar do quarto de Ginny, onde guardava seus pertences, e rapidamente enfeitiçou todos eles, que fluturaram em direção à sua mala aberta. Exceto por dois, que ela trouxe às suas mãos: duas fotos, uma imóvel e uma mágica - seus dois mundos. Na primeira havia seu pai e sua mãe abraçando-a em suas vestes novas para Hogwarts, no dia em que compraram seus primeiros artefatos mágicos para a escola, há seis anos. Com os olhos lacrimejantes, fitou a segunda foto. Nela estavam ela, Ron e Harry durante a festa da vitória do Campeonato de Quadribol no quinto ano. Riu chorosa, fitando o cômico ruivo que carregava uma coroa conjurada pelos gêmeos em sua cabeça na qual podia-se ler "Weasley é nosso rei". Limpou as lágrimas, guardando as fotos no bolso interno do casaco; próximo ao coração, onde eles sempre estariam. Mal tirou a mão de suas vestes, porém, e sentiu-a ser agarrada por dedos compridos e quentes que conhecia muito bem.

Ron segurou gentilmente a mão de Hermione, conduziu-os sem pressa alguma até a cama de Ginny e se sentou, observando-a fazer o mesmo. Novamente havia procurado por ela sem nem perceber direito, e antes que pudesse notar já havia atravessado a sala e subido as escadas atrás da garota. E mais uma vez, agora que tinha as íris castanhas pregadas as suas, Ron não soube o que fazer. Sentia-se ligeiramente hipnotizado por aquele olhar, e naquele momento o que ele mais queria era ficar em transe, simplesmente não pensar por alguns instantes que fossem. Continuou a apenas encará-la, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, e outra vez foi ela quem quebrou o contato, parecendo meio relutante. Hermione delicadamente desvencilhou sua mão e levou-a ao colo, apertando-a nervosamente. Ron acompanhou seus movimentos em silêncio.

- Ron – começou, voltando a encará-lo, e sua voz era apenas um sussurro. Ela parecia estar usando cada célula de seu corpo para juntar forças para falar. – Eu tenho que ir – falou de uma vez. Seu lábio inferior tremeu ligeiramente, mas ele continuou a apenas a encará-la. Ainda estava absorvendo aquelas palavras. – Meus pais – ela continuou, agora com os olhos fixos em algum ponto da parede atrás dele -, tenho que ir procurá-los.

Ron precisou de mais alguns instantes para perceber que aquilo queria dizer que ela ia embora. Por um momento, sentiu uma onda de pânico arrebatá-lo e teve o ímpeto de pedir que ela ficasse ali com ele. Conseguiu refrear-se no último segundo, e então, depois de algum tempo em silêncio, ele apenas assentiu, sem saber com certeza se conseguiria falar.

Não queria que ela fosse – queria que, se possível, ela ficasse ali para sempre. Gostaria de poder continuar a procurar por seu olhar quando sentisse aquele abismo se formar sobre seus pés, sabendo que aquele olhar seria o suficiente para que não desabasse. Mas não tinha o direito de pedir para ela ficar. Não podia simplesmente esperar que ela ignorasse os pais e esquecesse toda preocupação que sentia em relação a eles. Ron não tinha o direito de ser tão egoísta.

- Mas você vai... – falou antes que pudesse se refrear. Sua voz estava fraca pela falta de uso e parecia pertencer a outra pessoa. – Você vai... voltar, não é?

O lábio inferior dela tremeu mais um vez, e Hermione mordeu-o levemente antes de assentir. Permaneceram se encarando em silêncio por mais alguns breves instantes, e então ela pegou sua mala e se dirigiu para a porta do quarto. Ron quase não conseguiu conter a vontade de correr até ela e impedi-la – mas ficou apenas sentado e a viu desaparecer na curva do corredor.


	2. Sometimes I just want to hide

**Nota da Nanda**: A Moon é má e me fez ficar um dia postando com vogais negritadas, e tudo sem sequer me deixar ver como estava a parte final do capítulo. Te odeio, Moon, mas você já sabe, so moving on #katherinefeelings E só queria dizer CHOREM, OK, CHOREM!1 É 8D No mais: see ya in the next chapter, 'cause it's gonna be legen- _wait for it!_

**Nota da Moon:** Eu sou muito má porque fiz a Fernanda escrever com as vogais em negrito. =( De qualquer forma, CHOREM MESMO, que eu tô adorando essa fic tanto quanto espero que vocês adorem!

* * *

**The Sun Also Rises**

Capítulo 1: Sometimes I just want to hide ('cause it's you I miss).

* * *

_"Ron,_

_Fui hoje à casa que meus pais compraram. Minha mãe se tornou uma corretora de imóveis, veja só! Ela não acreditaria em si mesma se não fosse Monica Wilkins. De qualquer forma, fui convidada após entrar em contato atrás de um apartamento._

_A casa é tão linda! A sala é enorme, com grandes sofás e um tapete felpudo. Tão aconchegante! Sempre quisemos uma casa assim. Será que as memórias emotivas deles ainda não se apagaram completamente? Preciso pesquisar mais a respeito. Eles tem um gato também, e você não vai acreditar no nome dele: Rownie! Ele se parece muito com Bichento, embora não pareça ter a mesma descendência híbrida._

_E a vista, Ron! Não fica exatamente à beira do mar, mas há um parque do outro lado da rua e é apenas a dois quilômetros do oceano! Veja só eu, parecendo uma corretora de imóveis também! Mas a casa é realmente linda, queria que você visse._

_Meus pais estão muito bem. Compraram um carro novo e estão super felizes. Nós ficamos muito amigos, amanhã irei almoçar com a minha mãe e iremos juntas procurar apartamentos. Meu pai não poderá ir, ele está trabalhando num escritório de administração de empresas e acabou de ser promovido. Mas ele disse que gostaria muito de nos acompanhar. Talvez em algum canto da mente eles se lembrem do sentimento, por isso gostaram tanto de mim. Talvez eles se lembrem de mim, Ron._

_Minha mãe confessou que sempre quis ter uma filha. Disse que não sabia por que não tinham filhos, mas que achava muito tarde para tê-los agora. Falou também que gostaria que eu fosse filha dela. Quando ela me perguntou sobre os meus pais...eu não soube o que dizer, Ron, eu só comecei a chorar e ela não falou mais a respeito. Eu não consigo recuperar a memória deles, eu não tenho coragem, eles parecem estar melhor assim. Eu não sei o que faço, Ron, não sei, mesmo. Estou tão desesperada._

_Espero que esteja tudo bem por aí, não sei quando volto, mas continuarei mandando notícias.  
Preciso ir agora, a o correio-coruja está para fechar._

_Com amor,_

_Hermione."_

À altura em que terminou de ler a carta, os lábios de Ron sangravam ligeiramente. Ele só percebeu que os mordia quando sentiu o gosto do sangue na boca. Hermione precisava dele. Hermione estava lá, com problemas, e precisava dele. Ele precisava dela. Suspirou, dando alguns grãos da ração de Pigwidgeon à imponente coruja cinzenta, que piou alegremente e bicou seu dedo em agradecimento.

Hermione havia deixado A Toca há apenas cinco dias, mas para Ron parecia que havia sido há meses. Passara a maior parte do tempo de cabeça baixa, evitando todos aqueles olhares que refletiam a mesma dor que ele sentia. Nenhum deles era o olhar dela. As expressões vazias só serviam para angustiá-lo mais e nada era capaz de fazer com que ele sentisse que iria ficar tudo bem, como saber que ela estava perto fazia. Mas ela não estava perto agora. Hermione estava longe, estava com problemas e a única coisa que ele queria fazer era correr até ela e abraçá-la, deixar que ela chorasse em seus ombros e sentir que todo aquele sofrimento era passageiro. Porque, com ela em seus braços, como poderia pensar que não seria feliz para sempre?

O barulho da coruja partindo o despertou de seu transe. Observou-a desaparecer atrás dos montes do vilarejo próximo e suspirou, deixando o olhar cair sobre os jardins d' A Toca. Era bem cedo, mas Ron duvidava que alguém ainda dormisse na casa. Duvidava que alguém tivesse conseguido pregar os olhos por mais que algumas horas de um sono conturbado. Apesar disso, foi com estranheza que notou seu pai atravessando o quintal em direção ao velho galpão que abrigava suas mais variadas bugigangas trouxas. Talvez por tédio, muito provavelmente pela necessidade de distração, havia traçado o comportamento dos demais. Harry estava sempre tentando ajudar, ao mesmo tempo em que parecia acuado, como se não pertencesse àquele momento. Fleur resolvera tomar o lugar de sua mãe, cuidando das refeições e limpando tudo. Normalmente Molly reclamaria disto, mas ultimamente ela apenas encarava paredes com o olhar vidrado.

Lembrava de cada um dos familiares, de todas as vezes que barulhos ensurdecedores vieram do quarto de George e de como Ginny passara o dia anterior inteiro limpando seu quarto, nunca satisfeita e recomeçando tudo de novo. Mas não se lembrava de seu pai. Não lembrava de Arthur ter estado presente em nenhuma das refeições mudas, das reuniões silenciosas à sala ou mesmo de ter simplesmente esbarrado com ele nos corredores estreitos da casa. E agora lá estava ele, às seis e alguma coisa da manhã, esgueirando-se pelos jardins.

Ron espiou por cima de seus ombros, observando Harry deitado na cama de armar. Sabia que o amigo estava apenas fingindo dormir, mas preferia assim. Passara os últimos dias procurando desculpas para não precisar falar e não perderia uma que lhe era dada de bom grado. Enfiou-se em um casaco que estava jogado ali por perto e alcançou o primeiro par de tênis que encontrou antes de sair silenciosamente do quarto. Chegou à porta do balcão ainda sem muita certeza do que estava fazendo e hesitou por um instante antes de empurrá-la. Seu pai estava no fundo do que parecia uma garagem terrivelmente bagunçada, chapinhada de objetos desconhecidos até o teto. Enquanto percorria o caminho até ele, Ron teve que dar algumas voltas e se abaixar constantemente para evitar bater em alguma coisa. Não havia sido o percurso mais silencioso que fizera na vida, mas Arthur não ergueu os olhos do carrinho à sua frente nem por um segundo. Ele mexia freneticamente no brinquedo, espetando-o com ferramentas que Ron desconhecia e desmontando parte ou outra de forma tão brusca que achava que só podiam estar sendo quebradas.

- Papai?

Seu tom indicava todo o receio que tentava não demonstrar enquanto dava a volta em uma bancada para ficar ao lado de Arthur. Não estava acostumado a ficar com o papel de mais sensato e não podia deixar de sentir, mais uma vez, a falta de Hermione. Ela saberia o que fazer ou dizer.

Depois de um tempo de silêncio, pensou em chamar outra vez. Chegou a abrir a boca e fazer menção de falar, mas seu pai o interrompeu.

- Sabe - ele ergueu a cabeça e apontou para o carrinho, deixando a fala morrer por alguns instantes antes de continuar -, ele gostava disso. Dessas coisas de trouxa, os brinquedos. Me disse uma vez que iria fazer uma linha completa de carinhos mágicos como esse aqui para a loja. E alguma coisa que voa... _helíptero_... _helóptero_... não me lembro.

Ron sentiu seu estômago despencar à menção vaga de Fred, mas não interrompeu os devaneios de seu pai. Deixou que ele tivesse aquele momento para pensar e não parou de encará-lo, esperando que ele continuasse. Mas ele não parecia mais saber o que dizer. Talvez houvesse perdido a linha de raciocínio, ou quem sabe estava apenas deixando-se envolver pela nostalgia de alguma lembrança; depois de alguns segundos encarando o teto com um olhar vago, porém, Arthur suspirou, puxou uma ferramenta qualquer e voltou a forçá-lo contra o carrinho.

Sem saber o que fazer, Ron se aproximou um pouco mais. Apenas observou, em silêncio, e alcançou qualquer coisa que seu pai indicou que pegasse. Durante alguns minutos, o único som que se ouvia era o tilintar de metal contra metal, metal contra plástico, metal contra madeira. Então Arthur parou bruscamente, suspirando.

- Eu devia ter dito que ia ajudá-lo. Sua mãe começou a brigar por nos metermos com coisas de trouxas e eu acabei não dizendo que o ajudaria com sua linha de brinquedos trouxas. Eu achei que ele soubesse, mas... talvez não.

- Pai - Ron tentou, erguendo uma mão em direção ao ombro dele, mas Arthur se desvencilhou com o pretexto de buscar um martelo em uma estante mais atrás.

- Eu devia ter falado que ajudaria. Devia ter ajudado de uma vez. E eu devia ter ensinado quadribol pra ele, pra todos vocês! Não era Charlie quem devia ter feito isso!

- Você estava trabalhando, pai, ele sabia qu-

- E eu também nunca disse como eu me orgulhava dele. De tudo nele. Se ele não sabia... Não sabia que eu não queria que ele seguisse... Eu nunca fiz questão que ele fosse do Ministério ou qualquer coisa do tipo, eu sempre me orgulhei de toda a criatividade dele e... talvez... E se ele não sabia disso?

Pela primeira vez desde que havia começado a falar, Arthur parou e encarou Ron nos olhos. Aquela não era apenas mais uma pergunta retórica, era muito bem direcionada e gritava por uma resposta. Ron conseguia enxergar o desespero no fundo dos olhos carregados de olheiras de seu pai, a profundidade daquela angustia que escapava em cada uma das palavras proferidas. Sem pensar duas vezes e nunca quebrando o contato visual, Ron contornou a bancada e abraçou o pai. O mais apertado que pôde, da forma mais protetora que conseguia, como se naquele momento nada no mundo importasse mais do que aquele abraço. Arthur demorou um tempo para reagir. Apenas se deixou ser abraçado por alguns instantes antes de permitir que algumas lágrimas lhe escapassem dos olhos e que seus braços envolvessem os ombros do filho mais novo.

- Você é o melhor pai do mundo, papai. E ele sabia disso e de todo o resto. Todos nós sabemos.

Continuaram abraçados por mais algum tempo, Ron não saberia determinar o quanto. Depois consertaram as partes quebradas do brinquedo e seu pai pôde lhe mostrar como ele funcionava. Quando o carrinho perdeu o controle e atingiu uma pilha de baterias, Ron se permitiu sorrir minimamente pela primeira vez desde a batalha final.

Foi um ronco alto de motor que os fez desviar a atenção para o quintal.

-x-

Hermione tremia levemente quando o carro iniciou a descida pela última ladeira antes de alcançar seu destino e a enorme, porém tortuosa casa se tornar visível. Seus pais estavam ligeiramente apreensivos nos bancos da frente, embora tentassem ao máximo não demonstrar isso. Eles realmente não esperavam ter de lidar com o mundo bruxo tão cedo e, sinceramente, tão pouco ela.

Foram necessários três dias para que Hermione finalmente tomasse coragem para retomar a memória dos pais. Era um almoço para supostamente fecharem o contrato de um apartamento. Ela realmente tentara fazer de forma que eles não notassem e pensara em diversas formas para consegui-lo. Mas eram os pais dela. Mesmo que não se lembrassem. Mesmo que esperassem que fossem, inconscientemente.

_O jantar havia se encerrado alguns minutos atrás e seu pai havia se oferecera para buscar a sobremesa. Hermione ainda tinha muita dificuldade em chamá-lo de pegara várias vezes pressionando os lábios para não pronunciar o 'p' de 'papai'. Já com Monica fora diferente. Realmente a chamara de 'mamãe' uma vez; ela, porém, apenas sorriu e disse estar lisonjeada pela confusão. Era incrível como as duas se apegaram, quase como quando eram mãe e filha. E a cada palavra carinhosa que lhe era proferida, Hermione sentia uma pontada forte em seu coração. A realidade poderia ser uma mentira, mas o sentimento era verdadeiro. Sentira muita falta de Ron e sua capacidade de incentivá-la. Seria difícil, mas ela teria de recuperar a memória deles. E teria de fazê-lo sozinha._

_- Hermione, você está bem? Está tão pensativa - a voz de Monica tirou-a de seus sentimentos dolorosos e a garota sentiu seu braço ser tocado gentilmente pela mulher. - Não está pensando em desistir do apartamento, está?_

_As duas riram suavemente, Hermione se sentindo cada vez pior. Ron definitivamente devia estar ali para lembrá-la de que aqueles não eram seus verdadeiros pais._ É, isso seria algo típico para Ron dizer_, pensou ela, com um singelo sorriso. Monica tomou aquilo como um bom sinal e removeu a mão do braço dela. Ao mesmo tempo, Wendell adentrou a sala de jantar com uma enorme travessa de pudim._

_- Um delicioso pudim caseiro para a mais nova moradora de Melbourne! - ele exclamou alegremente, posicionando a travessa sobre a mesa. - Sabe, Hermione, nós não costumamos nos apegar a clientes da Monica, mas você é especial, de alguma forma que não sei explicar. Nós gostamos muito de você e estamos muito orgulhosos da sua coragem em morar sozinha em um país desconhecido. Espero que sempre se sinta à vontade para contar conosco no que for necessário._

_Aquelas palavras atingiram o coração de Hermione e um gosto agridoce povoou seu paladar. Quando o choro parecia prestes a alcançá-la, ela soube que se não fizesse aquilo naquele momento, jamais conseguiria. Levantou-se lentamente e uma lágrima rebelde escorreu por seu rosto, manchando o seu vestido. Suas mãos estavam suadas e frias, mas nada era mais evidente que seu olhar acuado e infeliz. Respirando fundo, começou a falar._

_- Eu gostaria de agradecer a vocês por terem sido tão bons comigo. Quando cheguei aqui, não esperava que seria tão fácil. Vocês tornaram tudo mais fácil. - Hermione engoliu em seco, tentando controlar a respiração; era difícil sequer respirar. - Mas eu gostei tanto de vocês que, na verdade, foi mais difícil. Difícil porque agora eu preciso encarar a minha própria realidade e, para isso, preciso que vocês o façam. Me desculpem, mamãe, papai._

_A expressão perplexa dos Wilkins foi a última coisa que a visão embaçada de Hermione conseguiu enxergar antes de erguer sua varinha e inundar a sala com uma forte luz azul._

Fora extremamente doloroso explicar aos pais o que acontecera quando eles acordaram, e Hermione sentia que levaria anos até que eles soubessem de toda a verdade. Eles ficaram irritados e preocupados a princípio, mas eventualmente aceitaram os motivos da filha, embora ainda não aprovassem, como quaisquer pais que não querem ver os filhos em perigo. Aquela expressão triste deles ao saberem que foram privados de tantos fatos decisivos na vida da filha e do mundo, porém, Hermione nunca esqueceria.

Eles voltaram para Londres no dia seguinte, apenas para descobrir que sua casa havia sido destruída por Comensais. Essa visão chocou os pais de Hermione mais do que qualquer coisa que ela havia lhes dito, entretanto foi um fator importante para que eles a perdoassem por tê-los salvado sem requisitá-los. Foram a um hotel no centro da cidade e alugaram um carro. Pretendiam passar alguns dias por ali e procurar algumas casas, mas de alguma forma aquele pensamento não reconfortara a garota. Tudo parecia estar no lugar, mas ela sentia que algo ainda estava faltando. Sua mãe captou logo a mensagem e para a surpresa de Hermione, no dia seguinte ao _check-in_ eles surgiram com a solução para a confusão da filha.

- Chegamos aos Weasley, querida - anunciou a voz de seu pai, tão distante e tão próxima. Hermione piscou, como se o visse pela primeira vez.

Olhou pela janela, avistando o galpão onde o Sr. Weasley guardava seus artefatos trouxas. Seu coração pulou uma batida quando duas cabeças vermelhas surgiram na porta.

- Ali, pai! O Ron e o Sr. Weasley estão ali! - exclamou a garota rapidamente, sem conseguir conter a animação na voz. Sua mãe riu suavemente.

O carro parou, ao passo em que os dois Weasley começaram a correr em direção a eles - Ron mais que o pai. Hermione, do mesmo modo, foi a primeira a descer do carro, como uma criança na manhã de Natal. Ela não percebeu e só conseguiu sentir realmente o quanto Ron fizera falta quando envolveu seus braços em torno dele: uma onda de alívio a encobriu, como se agora, finalmente, tudo estivesse bem.

Ron soltou-a do abraço como quem toma um choque quando as portas da frentes abriram e os pais de Hermione saíram, parecendo tão tímidos quanto ele. O Sr. Weasley chegou e, ofegante, estendeu a mão para os visitantes, sorrindo amigavelmente, apesar dos olhos cansados.

- Robert e Julia Granger, que prazer! Faz algum tempo desde que nos vimos, mas acredito que se lembre de mim, Arthur Weasley!

- Nos lembramos, Arthur, é claro! A nossa Hermione sempre nos fala sobre você, e muito bem, por sinal - o pai de Hermione tomou a dianteira, cumprimentando o homem com um firme aperto de mão.

Hermione olhou para Ron e os dois trocaram um olhar divertido e cúmplice. Era impossível que os pais dela se esquecessem do patriarca dos Weasley, uma vez que ele não parava de tirar dúvidas a respeito dos mais diferentes objetos trouxas. Segurando o riso, a garota decidiu que era hora de intervir na conversa.

- Sr. Weasley, gostaria de aproveitar que o senhor está aqui e pedir um favor. - Hermione olhou dele para os pais e novamente para o Sr. Weasley, apreensiva. - Nossa casa foi destruída por Comensais durante a nossa ausência, eles provavelmente estavam à minha procura e-

- Não se preocupe, Hermione - o Sr. Weasley interrompeu, colocando a mão sobre o ombro da garota gentilmente. - Vocês podem ficar o quanto quiserem. Para tudo se dá um jeito.

Hermione franziu a testa, ligeiramente confusa, e sentiu que Ron pensava o mesmo que ela. Normalmente o Sr. Weasley diria que iria "ver o que a Molly acha", excluindo-se de tomar as decisões, ou então murmurar qualquer coisa e esperar que a pessoa fizesse o mesmo pedido à mulher dele. Aquela guerra realmente modificara a todos eles, foi o que ela pensou antes de sorrir agradecida.

- Obrigada, Arthur, nós estamos realmente agradecidos - a mãe de Hermione exclamou, sorridente.

- Então vamos todos para dentro. Molly deve estar preparando o café - convidou o Sr. Weasley, liderando o pequeno grupo.

Ron se atrasou intencionalmente, e Hermione fez o mesmo, ficando lado a lado com o ruivo. Os dois andaram em silêncio por um tempo, observando os pais se afastarem cada vez mais. Percebendo que deveria tomar alguma atitude, ela deixou os dedos esbarrarem nas costas da mão do rapaz, que percebeu a dica e segurou a mão dela, entrelaçando os dedos. Era incrível como eles ainda precisavam de desculpas para andarem de mãos dadas depois de terem se beijado na frente do melhor amigo.

- Ron, eu-

- Não, Hermione - ele a interrompeu num sussurro, apertando a mão dela suavemente. - Nós teremos todo o tempo do mundo para falar sobre o que você quiser.

Hermione sorriu e, sentindo-se finalmente em paz consigo mesma, caminhou com Ron em direção ao sol nascente.


	3. Now we're broken on the floor

**The Sun Also Rises**

Capítulo 2: Now we're broken on the floor.

* * *

Chovia profusamente desde que Hermione voltara. Não que ela desaprovasse a chuva primaveril de algum modo, era realmente refrescante e agradável. Essa sensação, porém, vinha a um preço: com os terrenos encharcados em torno d'A Toca, a casa se tornara abrigo permanente de todos os seus habitantes, e a tensão crescia a cada encontro de olhares nas escadas, na companhia silenciosa na sala e até nos lanches fora de hora pela cozinha.

Os pais de Hermione tentavam ao máximo se manter impassíveis diante do clima tenso em torno deles, mas aparentemente até o fato de eles estarem ali era delicado para os Weasley: com a chegada do casal, Charlie concordou com a mãe que seria melhor se deixasse seu quarto para eles e dividir o mesmo cômodo que George.

Aquela decisão chocou os demais, George era o único que deliberadamente não se pronunciara desde o enterro do irmão gêmeo. Seu voto de silêncio não era discutido, por motivos óbvios, e ninguém o incomodava. Todos esperavam que ele se incomodasse pela companhia de Charlie, entretanto- para mais uma surpresa da família -, ele apenas deu de ombros, retornando a seu esconderijo sob os cobertores.

Porém, o que mais angustiava Hermione no momento era não conseguir tempo e espaço para falar com os pais. Conversar era quase um tabu naquela casa, e não seriam os Granger a quebrá-lo. De qualquer forma, concluiu Hermione, dobrando seu suéter distraidamente em sua cama de armar, haveria tempo. Agora haverá tempo.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um berro raivoso. Seria normal em outras ocasiões, mas naquele momento era como se um crime tivesse sido cometido. Hermione franziu a testa, levantando-se rapidamente para andar em direção ao corredor. Os gritos eram ininteligíveis, mas sem dúvida pertenciam a Ginny. Lembrando-se de que ela acabara de subir para o quarto de Ron com Harry em seu encalço, Hermione mordeu o lábio em preocupação.

Ron surgiu do andar de baixo, assustado. A garota pôde ouvir mais passos atrás dele, o que sugeria que o resto da família também se alarmara. A cabeça de Molly Weasley podia ser vista por baixo do braço do filho mais novo, que começava a expressar sua confusão em relação ao que poderia estar acontecendo:

- O qu-?

Não foi necessário, porém, que ninguém subisse ou perguntasse nada, pois Ginny desceu as escadas com pressa, os olhos tão flamejantes quanto os cabelos. Hermione entrou no quarto rapidamente, permitindo que a amiga passasse. A Sra. Weasley se adiantou em direção a garota.

- Ginny, o que ho-

- Ah, me deixem em paz, todos vocês!

Antes que Hermione pudesse piscar, Ginny voltou à porta, fechando-a com estrondo diante da mãe para, com a mesma velocidade, retornar à cama e afundar a cabeça no travesseiro.

O silêncio que se seguiu não era algo a que Hermione pudesse se adaptar. Ginny simplesmente se deitou e, pelo que pareceram séculos, não se moveu. Resolvendo encarar como um bom sinal o fato de não ter sido expulsa do quarto, Hermione se sentou ao lado da amiga e esperou.

O relógio tiquetaqueando parecia ser o único som emitido na casa. Molly aparentemente engolira o desaforo da filha, mas estava claro que ela ainda aguardava do lado de fora, talvez na esperança de descobrir o que se passava. Foi apenas quando os passos se distanciaram da porta de quarto, dez minutos depois, que Ginny resolveu se virar e encarar Hermione.

- O que houve, Gin? - perguntou Hermione, aliviada por finalmente poder fazer algo a respeito.

Ginny suspirou, sentando-se na cama. Aos poucos os olhos dela recuperavam o aspecto raivoso, fazendo a amiga se endireitar, esperando pela explosão que sabia que viria.

- É o Harry, ele - começou Ginny, a voz aguda. Ela parou, contendo a respiração. - Ele não me deixa em paz! Fica o tempo todo em cima, querendo saber como estou, se preciso de alguma coisa. Mas é claro que eu não estou bem! O que ele quer que eu responda? Ele não me deixa respirar!

Hermione encarou a jovem e enfurecida ruiva à sua frente, estarrecida. Ela sempre soube que Ginny era independente e fazia questão de demonstrar isso a todos, mas ela nunca pensou que aquilo podia se voltar contra Harry.

- Gin, eu tenho certeza de que ele só quer-

- Me ajudar? Hermione, ele não entende? Eu sei o que aconteceu, não preciso ser lembrada toda vez que ele me pergunta como estou - a voz de Ginny falhou e por um momento Hermione achou que ela desabaria. Mais uma vez, porém, ela recuperou o vigor. - Essa casa, tudo... Tudo me lembra ele. Lá, na guerra, eu não podia parar, eu não podia... Ver Fred... Era...

A menção do nome do irmão foi o limite, e as lágrimas finalmente venceram a batalha. Hermione se aproximou rapidamente de Ginny, abraçando-a. A ruiva soluçou por alguns momentos, e manteve a cabeça baixa até que tivesse confiança na própria voz novamente. Por alguns segundos, Hermione pode ver a pequena Ginny Weasley, assustada e infeliz, e seu coração se apertou.

- Eu sei que Fred não está mais aqui. Eu nunca me deixei enganar. Mas eu não posso, não quero parar. Fred não iria querer isso. Nada disso - a ênfase de Ginny deixou claro à Hermione que ela não se referia mais apenas a si mesma. - Mas o Harry acha que eu estou me afundando na dor enquanto eu estou tentando tanto superá-la.

Mais um silêncio se sobrepôs, enquanto Ginny limpava as lágrimas e se levantava em direção à sua penteadeira. Hermione continuou em seu lugar, pensativa.

- Às vezes eu queria que a gente se entendesse tão bem quanto você e Ron se entendem, sabe - Ginny confessou repentinamente, sentando-se em frente ao espelho e escovando os brilhantes cabelos lentamente. - Vocês se entendem tão bem e compreendem o espaço um do outro. É de dar inveja, às vezes. Só faltam ficar juntos, na verdade.

Hermione corou profundamente, parecendo muito interessada no pôster das Holyhead Harpies. Ela ainda não encontrara brecha para contar à Ginny sobre o beijo. O momento nunca pedia, e ela não achou que fosse necessário contar tão logo. Agora, porém, parecia a ocasião perfeita.

- Na verdade, Gin...A gente, erm, se beijou.

Ginny se virou tão rapidamente que a escova voou de suas mãos, batendo com estrondo no armário de madeira. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, e ela voltou à cama como se estivesse hipnotizada.

- O qu- Quando? - indagou ela, boquiaberta.

- Depois que pedimos a você que saísse da Sala Precisa. Foi um tanto impulsivo, mas...Bem, nos beijamos - contou Hermione, apertando as mãos nervosamente.

E pelo que parecera a primeira vez em muito tempo, um sorriso verdadeiro surgiu nos lábios de Ginny. Ela segurou as mãos da amiga com força, Ee toda a tensão de momentos atrás se dissipara.

- Finalmente! Eu não acredito! Bom, de qualquer forma, isso só reforça o que eu estive dizendo. Eu não vejo você em cima do Ron o tempo todo, e é esse espaço que me faz falta. Na verdade, se você não tivesse me dito, acho que nunca descobriria o que aconteceu.

Hermione franziu a testa ligeiramente. Será que era isso? Os momentos entre ela e Ron sempre pareciam durar ridiculamente pouco, porque ela sempre imaginou que ele precisasse realmente desse espaço. Será que ela estava sendo negligente demais? E se Ron estivesse chateado com ela?

- Hermione? - chamou Ginny, apertando as mãos da amiga novamente. - Você tá me ouvindo?

- Hã? Ah, desculpe, Ginny, o que foi? - Hermione piscou várias vezes, retornando à realidade.

- Eu perguntei se você acha que eu devia explicar isso ao Harry. Pensando agora, acho que eu exagerei um pouco com ele. Ron estava para sair com papai para o Ministério, então acho que vou voltar ao quarto dele para conversar melhor com o Harry. O que você acha? - perguntou Ginny, muito mais calma do que estivera em qualquer momento desde que voltara para casa.

- Eu acho que você devia fazer isso, mesmo, Gin. Harry pode ser incrivelmente lento às vezes - zombou Hermione com um meio sorriso.

Ginny riu suavemente, dirigindo-se à porta. Era como se o mundo lá fora não existisse. Não havia tristeza ou agonia, apenas aquele momento feliz entre amigas. No momento em que aquela porta se abrisse, porém, a realidade voltaria a atingi-las com toda a força.

- Eu sei - disse Ginny, abrindo a porta e saindo escada acima.

A porta se fechou, e Hermione desabou em sua cama de armar. Precisava falar com Ron e esclarecer tudo aquilo. Lembrou-se do que Ginny dissera sobre Ron ter saído para o Ministério e suspirou. Amanhã, pensou, encarando a janela onde o céu nublado escurecia cada vez mais e a noite se sobrepunha ao sol velado pelas nuvens cinzentas. Amanhã nós conversaremos.

-x-

Não sabia há quantas horas observava as gotas de chuva golpearem a janela da sala. Havia desistido de dormir quando o dia começava a clarear e desde então estava sentado naquela poltrona, encarando os jardins com um olhar vazio.

Desde que Hermione havia voltado para A Toca poucos dias atrás, ela e Ron não haviam trocado mais do que meia dúzia de palavras. Isso o incomodava mais do que ele gostaria, e não podia deixar de se sentir egoísta por estar preocupado com uma coisa tão pequena em um momento como aquele. Também não podia evitar que seus pensamentos vagassem para ela, porém. E definitivamente não poderia deixar de imaginar se ela não estava propositalmente afastada. Arrependida, quem sabe.

Tentou espantar os pensamentos com um meneio da cabeça. George e Percy mal deixavam seus quartos, sua mãe parecia pior a cada dia e os gritos de Ginny da tarde anterior ainda pareciam ecoar pela casa. Havia muitas coisas mais importantes com as quais se preocupar agora. Pensar em por que Hermione estava distante parecia demasiadamente fútil em meio à todo resto.

Passos rápidos seguidos por uma porta batendo o sobressaltaram. Antes que Ron pudesse procurar pela causa do barulho, Charlie passou em frente à janela que ele encarava. Ficou parado por alguns instantes, perguntando-se se deveria apenas deixá-lo sozinho, mas o irmão respondeu sua pergunta muda quando se dirigiu a uma mesa do quintal e, com um urro, chutou-a para longe. Pôs-se de pé em um salto e direcionou-se para o quintal em passos largos e rápidos, derrubando algumas coisas pelo caminho. Não fazia sentido evitar o barulho, àquela altura.

Quando Charlie voltou a entrar em seu campo de visão, a mesa jazia a um canto, parcialmente destruída, e agora ele se ocupava com a cadeira que acabara de lançar alguns metros no ar. Ignorando a forte chuva, Ron deixou a proteção da casa e atravessou o quintal em direção ao irmão. Estacou a alguns metros de distância e precisou se abaixar para evitar um vaso que voava diretamente para sua cabeça. Constatando que era seguro, fez menção de continuar sua caminhada, mas uma mão o segurou pelo ombro, fazendo-o parar. Bill estava em pé ao seu lado, observando Charlie com uma expressão meio indefinida.

- Deixa. Eu vou.

Ron não saberia dizer o que ele estava fazendo ali ou quando havia chegado do Chalé das Conchas, mas estava grato por Bill estar ali. Ele sabia lidar com Charlie melhor do que ninguém. Assentiu brevemente e deu um passo para trás, dando passagem para que o irmão seguisse em frente. Bill aceitou a deixa e, após um leve aperto no ombro de Ron, partiu em direção a Charlie.

As coisas continuaram a voar e serem destruídas, mesmo com a aproximação de Bill. Ron não tinha uma visão boa o suficiente para saber se ele estava falando alguma coisa, e a chuva impedia que sons mais baixos se propagassem. Passaram-se alguns instantes até que Bill avançasse contra Charlie e arrancasse um pedaço de madeira de sua mão. Charlie tentou alcançar mais alguma coisa para destruir ou atirar, mas Bill novamente interrompeu seus planos e, com um empurrão, afastou-o da roda de objetos despedaçados que ele havia criado. Charlie começou a gritar coisas das quais Ron só distinguiu uma palavra ou outra, como quadribol e injusto, e, na ausência do que destruir, começou apenas gesticular bruscamente.

Ron não conseguia mais encarar aquilo. Por mais que quisesse estar presente e ajudar os irmãos e os pais, simplesmente não conseguiria entrar em outra conversa sobre Fred. Não aguentaria fingir outra vez que estava tudo bem, ou que tudo ia ficar bem. Parte de si queria se juntar a Charlie e destruir o que restava do jardim, e não sabia distinguir exatamente o que o impedia de fazer isso ou quanto tempo permaneceria forte o suficiente para sustentá-lo.

Com passos vacilantes, retornou para dentro da casa. Poças d'água acompanhavam seus passos e só então Ron percebeu que estava completamente encharcado. Os fios ruivos estavam colados em seu rosto e partes do pescoço, sua camisa estava completamente grudada ao corpo e em outros tempos sua mãe estaria gritando e brigando por causa da sujeira; mas Ron não se importou, seguiu até a mesa e se atirou em uma cadeira.

Ainda ouvia Charlie gritando do lado de fora, embora parecesse incrivelmente distantes por causa chuva. E ouvia isso e nada mais, porque a casa continuava mergulhada num silêncio mórbido. Um silêncio que o incomodava tão profundamente que o fazia querer se levantar e berrar junto com o irmão mais velho. E quebrar, chutar, xingar, atirar, fazer qualquer coisa que quebrasse aquela inércia, aquela rotina, _aquele silêncio_.

Chegou a se levantar da cadeira e só não a jogou no chão porque uma voz o interrompeu. Tímida, baixa, apenas um "_Hey_".

Hermione o encarou sem dizer mais nada, e Ron percebeu que, como poucas vezes, ela não sabia o que falar. Ele a encarou de volta, concluindo que não precisava tanto assim de palavras. Sem abrir a boca, ela se aproximou e segurou sua mão, entrelaçando seus dedos e puxando-o levemente. Ron apenas se deixou levar até a sala e depois até o sofá, e obedeceu quando ela indicou que ele sentasse. Ela parecia inquieta. Imaginou que não saber o que fazer deveria estar testando todos os nervos dela, e isso quase o fez sorrir.

De repente, todas as preocupações sobre a distância entre os dois desapareceram. A casa não parecia mais tão silenciosa e Ron não se sentia mais tão sufocado. Sentia-se até meio piegas de notar como a simples presença de Hermione conseguia distraí-lo do resto do mundo. Talvez estivesse buscando distrações mais do que normalmente faria, mas Hermione definitivamente era melhor do que encarar gotas de chuva.

- Ron, eu...

Ele imaginou que ela ia dizer que sentia muito ou outro consolo qualquer, mas não esperou pra saber. A última coisa que viu foram os olhos dela se abrindo em surpresa a sua aproximação repentina, então deixou que os seus se fechassem e a beijou. Infantilmente, apenas pressionou seus lábios contra os dela, levando uma das mãos aos seus cabelos. Afastou-se antes mesmo de ter a oportunidade de aprofundar o beijo.

- Não foge mais de mim, ok?

Ela assentiu, sorrindo timidamente. Ron não pôde deixar de achar engraçado que depois de tudo ainda ficassem envergonhados um com o outro.

Sorriu antes de beijá-la outra vez e por um instante teve certeza de que estava tudo bem.

* * *

**Nota da Moon**: Eu quero matar a Fernanda, ela me enche o saco o dia inteiro e ainda me culpa por tudo. Mas acho que é porque a gente tá entrando nos personagens e tal, então isso é bom, I guess. Queria agradecer à filhinha Teka pela betagem e ao meu iTunes pela trilha sonora angst e um beijo pra você, Xuxa!

**Nota da Nanda**: -dary! Ok, talvez nem tenha sido, mas eu tava louca pra ver a Ginny chutando o Harry 8D Eu sou uma HG estranha, me deixem. E só queria dizer que me vinguei com estilo e fiz a Moon postar uns bons dias com negrito, MUAHAHAHAHA. (e que nunca mais vou fazer isso, porque né, eu também fiquei postando com negrito e isso é MUITO RUIM) Um beijo pra Tekinha linda, que betou a fic. Daddy loves you ;* E fiquem todos com a tiny ball of light que diz hey hey hey!


	4. I wish I could turn back the hours

**Nota da Nanda**: Estou há tempo demais postando em negrito para ter forças para uma nota. Adeus.

**Nota da Moon**: Eu fiquei até às 7h da manhã escrevendo essa fic e queria avisar a todos sobre os perigos de estar no mesmo aposento que a Fernanda. E que como eu sou mais simpática que ela, desejo a vocês boa leitura, boa Páscoa e muitos ovos. -q

* * *

**The Sun Also Rises**

Capítulo 3: I wish I could turn back the hours .**  
**

* * *

Ron acordou com uma sensação de dormência no braço. Sem abrir os olhos, tentou ajeitá-lo de forma que pudesse se livrar daquele incômodo sem precisar sair daquele estado de agradável sonolência, mas algo o impediu de mexê-lo. Irritado, abriu os olhos e experimentou a sensação de não saber onde estava. Por um breve e rápido momento, pensou estar de volta à barraca; então conseguiu distinguir o laranja berrante de seu quarto e achou que ele nunca havia sido tão bem-vindo. Já um pouco livre do transe que o sono proporcionava, conseguiu averiguar o que estava prendendo seu braço – e com um sorriso incontido, descobriu que era _quem_.

Conforme a sonolência o abandonava completamente, os acontecimentos da noite passada voltavam à sua memória. Ele e Hermione haviam adormecido em sua cama depois de passar horas conversando sobre nada. Nenhum dos dois estava pronto para entrar em assuntos mais profundos, mas falar banalidades era de alguma forma reconfortante. Por algumas horas haviam voltado a épocas em que as preocupações eram a prova da semana seguinte, e que podiam se dar ao luxo de rir despreocupadamente e conversar sobre nada. Hermione havia contado a ele sobre a tal da Cinderela e Ron não conseguira despregar os olhos dela nem por um instante. Ela falava olhando sonhadoramente para o teto e às vezes fazia breves pausas para encará-lo rapidamente, sorrir para ele e voltar à história.

Ron não conseguia se lembrar do fim do conto e imaginou que havia dormido antes que ela finalizasse. Sorriu, observando-a dormir serenamente, e teve certeza que Cinderela nenhuma chegava aos pés dela. Percebeu também que aquela fora a primeira noite que conseguira dormir durante horas.

Com cuidado para não acordar Hermione, soltou o braço e deitou-a no travesseiro. Saiu da cama fazendo o mínimo possível de movimentos e atravessou o quarto em completo silêncio, fechando a porta atrás de si. Havia perdido um pouco do sono e um copo de leite parecia incrivelmente tentador, agora. Desceu as escadas devagar, mais pelo costume recém adquirido, e quando alcançou o térreo ainda carregava um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Sentia-se bem em _não pensar_.

Com um sobressalto, foi puxado daquele breve estado de contentamento mais rápido do que gostaria. Por um instante imaginou que Charlie estava quebrando coisas outra vez, mas percebeu que desta vez era muito mais _contido_. A Toca havia adotado aquele silêncio fúnebre há tanto tempo que Ron havia se desacostumado aos ruídos corriqueiros, como alguém mexendo em pratos e talheres. Aproximou-se da cozinha meio incerto, perguntando-se quem estaria ali àquela hora quando as pessoas vinham evitando tão desesperadamente deixar seus respectivos quartos, e acabou por encontrar ali a pessoa mais improvável de todas.

Percebeu, surpreso, que não se lembrava da última vez que vira Percy. Na noite em que haviam chegado em casa, talvez. Desde então ele ficara trancado em seu quarto, se recusando a deixar alguém entrar ou a sair para se reunir aos demais durante as refeições. Era bom saber que ele ainda estava comendo, pelo menos, mesmo que às cinco da manhã, escondido de todos. Ron pensou em dar a volta e deixá-lo sozinho, achando que era melhor do que acabar por espantá-lo. Nunca havia sabido lidar com Percy, mesmo em situações mais amenas. Sua presença foi percebida antes que pudesse iniciar sua saída à francesa, porém. O copo que Percy segurava chacoalhou com um ligeiro tremor da mão dele, ele não conseguiu segurá-lo a tempo e em um segundo o vidro se espalhava pelo chão com um estardalhaço.

Ron olhou instintivamente por cima dos ombros, imaginando se alguém teria acordado. Espantou o pensamento com um suspiro, sabendo que ninguém desceria, de qualquer forma, e voltou-se para Percy, que agora recolhia rapidamente os cacos de vidro com as mãos.

- Ei - Ron chamou, atravessando a cozinha rapidamente e puxando-o pelo ombro. - Deixa que eu faço isso. Pode ir comer.

Percy hesitou por um instante, mas acabou por largar os pedaços de vidro que segurava e se afastou em direção à mesa.

- Você deveria lavar isso antes - Ron falou, indicando os pequenos cortes sangrando na palma da mão dele. Percy encarou as mãos por alguns instantes, como se não entendesse o que estava acontecendo, e depois se dirigiu à pia.

Ron procurou os bolsos das vestes por alguns segundos antes de perceber que estivera dormindo, então a varinha provavelmente estaria em seu criado-mudo. Acostumara-se durante um ano a ficar com ela literalmente o tempo inteiro e agora era difícil se lembrar que não precisava mais disso. Era um alívio, na verdade.

Com uma vassoura que encontrou largada próxima à porta, empurrou o que restava do copo para o canto da parede. Percy ainda estava parado em frente à pia, as mãos esquecidas embaixo da água enquanto ele encarava a parede. Ron sabia que ele estava demorando propositalmente, na esperança de que fosse embora e o deixasse comer em paz. De repente, Ron não achava mais que deixá-lo sozinho fosse uma boa ideia. Sem pensar duas vezes, puxou uma das cadeiras da longa mesa e se sentou. Notou Percy espiar por cima dos ombros, suspirar cansado e fechar a torneira de uma vez, secando as mãos em uma toalha largada ao seu lado.

Nenhum dos dois falou nada por vários minutos. Percy terminou de se servir de qualquer coisa que havia dentro de panelas jogadas em cima da mesa, sentou-se na ponta oposta a que Ron estava e começou a comer em silêncio, como se o irmão nem estivesse ali. Ron encarou-o de longe, sem saber o que falar. Suas conversas com Percy geralmente eram rápidas e pouco profundas, e agora se via na posição de ter que usar palavras de consolo. Palavras que às vezes ele tinha dificuldade de encontrar para dizer a si mesmo.

- Lembra quando eu tinha cinco ou seis anos e tinha medo de dormir sozinho? Eu achava que tinha aranhas embaixo da minha cama e que elas iam me atacar enquanto eu dormia – riu-se, imaginando o que o Ron de seis anos acharia das aranhas gigantes da Floresta Proibida. – Você sempre lia Babbitty pra mim até eu pegar no sono, pra eu não ficar com medo. Acho que eu nunca te agradeci por isso, não é?

Percy manteve os olhos fixos em seu prato, embora não comesse mais. Remexia a comida quase distraidamente, mas Ron sabia que ele estava prestando atenção no que falava.

- Eu só estou querendo dizer que você sempre me ajudou quando eu precisei. Do seu jeito. – Conteve a vontade de adicionar um "pomposo", sorrindo de lado. – E todo mundo sempre soube disso.

Ron observou o irmão por mais alguns instantes, mas Percy não deu sinais de que iria responder. Com um suspiro cansado, levantou-se e se dirigiu à saída da cozinha. Pensou que ele talvez dissesse alguma coisa antes que completasse o percurso; Ron acabou se dando por vencido ao experimentar uma última espiada enquanto passava pela porta, vendo Percy ainda olhando para frente, comendo.

Subiu as escadas com pensamentos muito menos alegres do que os que habitavam sua mente enquanto as descia – e, como percebeu ao atingir o último andar, sem seu copo de leite. Não voltaria para lá, então, resignado, retornou para seu quarto e abriu a porta sem muita delicadeza, esquecido momentaneamente de que havia outro ocupante.

- Oi – a voz de Hermione chamou assim que voltou a fechar a porta. Sobressaltou-se ligeiramente, tateando o caminho até a cama de Harry enquanto seus olhos se acostumavam de novo à escuridão.

- Desculpa, eu te acordei.

- Não, na verdade... Alguém quebrou alguma coisa?

- Oh. É, foi um copo – respondeu simplesmente. Não queria falar sobre Percy, não agora.

- Entendi. E... está tudo bem?

Ron pensou um pouco antes de sorrir fracamente.

- Não. Ainda não.

- Mas vai ficar.

- É.

Sentiu o cansaço se espalhar por cada parte do seu corpo enquanto se esticava na cama de armar. Não sabia onde Harry estava, mas agora não se importava muito com isso, também. Com uma das mãos, procurou às cegas por sua própria cama, parando ao encontrar a mão de Hermione.

Pensou em dizer boa noite, mas não saberia dizer se adormeceu antes disso.

xx

Hermione não conseguiu dormir muito depois daquilo. Ficou observando Ron adormecido na cama de armar por horas e nem mesmo o sol multiplicando o brilho laranja em todos os cantos do quarto interrompeu sua contemplação.

Após algum tempo, porém, a fome se tornou insuportável e a fascinação menos prazerosa. Hermione pensou algumas vezes em acordar Ron para que tomasse café com ela, mas decidiu que seu sono era tão suave que acordá-lo seria algo próximo de um pecado. Sendo assim, saiu do quarto e, com um último olhar abobalhado para o ruivo adormecido, fechou a porta.

Seus pais saíram havia três dias para resolver a questão da casa destruída e procurar uma nova. Ela quis acompanhá-los, mas sua mãe insistiu que ela ficasse, alegando que ela precisava descansar, afinal, e que era a vez deles serem úteis em algo. Hermione não podia negar que estava realmente cansada, mas ainda assim sentia-se culpada por deixar os pais sozinhos novamente. Não era daquela forma que havia planejado, não era daquela forma que desejava que fosse.

Desceu as escadas sorrateiramente e entrou na cozinha, pensando ao mesmo tempo no que poderia preparar e um modo de fazer isso silenciosamente. Eram seis e meia da manhã e não havia uma alma acordada naquela casa.

Essa constatação, é claro, era equivocada, pois mal Hermione colocara os pés na cozinha, Molly Weasley surgiu pela porta dos fundos com uma pilha de roupas limpas em mãos. Ela deu um salto ao perceber que não estava sozinha, mas logo tentou sorrir para a jovem a sua frente. Não conseguiu, e Hermione não podia culpá-la. Havia dias desde a última vez que vira algum esboço de sorriso nos lábios da mulher.

- Ah, Hermione, você está aí – ela disse, quase para si mesma. A Sra. Weasley depositou as roupas em cima da mesa da cozinha e, com um aceno da varinha, fez com que elas flutuassem até uma cadeira no canto do aposento. – Está com fome? Já preparo um prato para você, querida. Poderia apenas esperar até que eu faça o de Percy?

Hermione balançou a cabeça avidamente em negação, incerta de como agir.

- N-não, Sra. Weasley, não se preocupe comigo, eu mesma posso fazer-

- Não seja boba, Hermione, apenas sente-se e espere alguns minutos e eu faço o seu prato – interrompeu Molly, em um tom doce e severo que apenas ela poderia usar.

Resignada e reprimida, Hermione apenas se sentou em um banquinho. O silêncio logo foi substituído pelo barulho de fritura e um aroma irresistível de salsichas fritas com bacon, mas a situação não deixou de ser incômoda por conta disso. As duas mulheres permaneceram de costas uma para a outra, como se ignorassem mutuamente suas presenças. O que não era verdade, é claro, pois Molly ficou estranhamente imóvel diante do fogão por alguns minutos, até que desatou a falar em uma voz muito baixa:

- Percy deve estar faminto, pobrezinho. Sempre está tão cansado e nunca sai do quarto, por isso eu sempre deixo o café para ele, além de alguns lanches durante o dia – ela contou, num tom que tentava ser casual. Mas Hermione sentiu, com uma onda avassaladora de tristeza, que havia um temor muito grande por trás daquela voz controlada.

Nada foi dito por vários minutos. Hermione abaixou a cabeça, parecendo extremamente interessada nas próprias mãos. Sempre tentou ao máximo evitar ficar sozinha com algum dos Weasley que não fossem Ron e Ginny. Não sabia lidar com aquilo – e admitira havia muito tempo que não era melhor referência no que dizia respeito a sentimentos. E agora tinha a Sra. Weasley ali, provavelmente falando pela primeira vez em muito tempo, e não sabia como agir. Então o silêncio, mais uma vez, pareceu apropriado.

Mas para o seu alívio, Molly não se sentiu ofendida por sua falta de resposta. Pelo contrário, ela parecia agradecida por Hermione não tentar consolá-la, como se achasse melhor nenhuma condolência do que pessoas tentando encher seu filho morto de honrarias e dignidade. Ou seus filhos vivos de prêmios e medalhas. Ou ela, de desculpas e palavras reconfortantes. _Nada nunca será o suficiente para uma mãe_, Hermione concluiu, e uma vontade imensa de chorar subiu-lhe a garganta.

- Eu não estava lá com eles – tão abruptamente quanto da outra vez, Molly falou, com uma voz estrangulada. - Eu saí com Arthur, estávamos do outro lado do castelo. Percy tinha acabado de voltar, mas não tínhamos tempo pr'aquilo. E-eu queria estar lá. Eu poderia ter evitado, Hermione. Minhas últimas palavras para o meu filho foram sobre como eu estava _envergonhada da atitude dele-_

Sem saber exatamente o motivo - e verdadeiramente sem pensar em algum -, Hermione se levantou e abraçou a Sra. Weasley, sentindo a mulher afundar a cabeça em seu ombro. Era a primeira vez, ela temia, que algum dos Weasley mencionava a morte de Fred. Toda aquela carga emocional era demais para Hermione, mas ela sentiu, de alguma forma, que precisava suportá-la. Por tudo o que eles fizeram por ela. Por Ron. Por seus pais. Por si mesma.

- Eu t-tenho sido uma péssima m-mãe – soluçou Molly num sussurro. – Eu deixo o café na porta do quarto de Percy porque não tenho coragem de encará-lo. Eu não olho para os meus filhos há dias. Eu não me sinto digna de ser uma mãe. Mães não deixam seus filhos-

- Você é uma ótima mãe, Sra. Weasley. Nunca duvide disso. Eu nunca duvidei, e tenho certeza de que mais ninguém pensa como a senhora – disse Hermione antes que pudesse se conter, assustada com a própria impulsividade.

Molly estacou por alguns segundos, até que se soltou do abraço. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e o rosto coberto por lágrimas, mas ela nunca pareceu tão incrível para Hermione. Ela era, realmente, a fortaleza da família Weasley.

Levou algum tempo até que a Sra. Weasley pudesse se acalmar, limpar o próprio rosto com um feitiço e apagar o fogo sob a panela de salsichas e bacon.

- Sabe, Hermione – começou ela num tom choroso, porém infinitamente mais otimista. – Estou feliz que você e Ron tenham ficado juntos finalmente. Ele precisa de uma garota como você para botá-lo na linha. Na verdade, você é a única pessoa que poderia fazer isso, e estou agradecida que vocês finalmente tenham percebido isso.

Hermione corou profundamente, mas a mulher teve a delicadeza de não encará-la ao fazer tal constatação.

- Obrigada, Sra. Weasley.

E Hermione não podia afirmar, no entanto sentia que depois daquele delicioso café-da-manhã, Molly Weasley estava não mais feliz, mas ao menos voltando a ser a mãe dedicada que era.


End file.
